After Aliyah
by melzdog123
Summary: This is my first story, so please read and comment. It is after "Aliyah", which has been driving me crazy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. THis is my first fanfic, so please comment and rate. I have been writing stories since Semper Fidelis, but they have been on paper. I was very aggrivated to see Ziva in that condition(I even broke a spoon!!), so I started to write my own version of what happens is written using the teams' point of view. Enjoy!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Ziva's POV***

It has been 5 days since I was caught and tourtured. Not a very long time for most people, but then again, they weren't going through hell.

"Tell me about how to hack into NCIS!!" yelled the mossad officer.

"Never!!" I spit in his face, getting a great feeling of satisfaction, but knowing it will only bring more pain. Gibbs would have been proud. Gibbs. Tony. Abby. Ducky. They don't even know what is happening!!

He wipes it off. "You really shouldn't have done that..." he warns. He slapps me really, really hard, where I have been slapped numerous times before. I feel more blood in my mouth. And thats not the worst of it. Broken nose, broken ribs, broken arm, probably with a concussion, cut, bruised and bleeding. *sigh* This really hurts...

***Gibbs' POV***

Dizzdamn team is half dead. We get little work accomplished at all. I feel half dead. I feel like I lost a daughter. I know I lost a daughter. I don't show it though. All we do is yell at each other. The only thing that Dinozzo does is stare at his phone, waiting for Ziva to call. Even Abby and Ducky are depressed. And Vance? Screw Vance!! HE doesn't give a damn about Ziva!! Jenny was better!! Jenny was actually loved by her workers. None of us has gone home since Ziva stayed in Tel Aviv. I actually have to go to Dinozzo's house and get him some clothes and I have to practically beat him to take a shower in the bathrooms. It's sad. I ignore the files for new people to hire. No one can replace her.

***Ziva's POV* **

I have an idea. When one of them comes to _screw_ around with me, I am going to kill him. Finally, someone comes in. As he leans in to kiss me, I headbutt him so hard that he falls. As he falls, I grab his neck with my feet and break it.

I am satisfied.

I take out his knife from his pocket and I place it to the side. I then make my self fall and land next to the knife. I grab it from behind and start cutting at the bonds. My only thought is for me not to slit my wrist. Suddenly, the knife slips and I wince. Dammit! The blood from my wrist allows me to slip my hands from the rope. After I get out, I cut the bonds at my feet. I then rip a bart of my shirt and make a makeshift bandage for my bleeding wrists. I look like an emo. I search the perv for a cellphone. I find one and make my way up to the top of the ship's deck, breaking necks and slitting throats along the way.

***Gibbs' POV***

I get a call on my cellular phone. The person has a Israeli name, so I guess that it might be Ziva. I was right.

"Hello? Ziva?"

"Gibbs!! Thank God that you answered. I can't talk for long. I want you to trace this phone, and then get the coordinates and track the ship that I am on."

"McGee!!" I yell. Trace this call now!!" He is quick to react, considering the lethargic way we have been moving.

"Ok. Done. Now, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

"I have been betrayed by my fellow mossad agents and taken captive on the ship that I was supposed to be working on!" she whispered.

"Have you been tortured?!"

Silence. After a while, a response surfaces. "Yes," she whispers hesitantly. " They want to know all they can about NCIS. I have not said a word."

"You tell them whatever they ask, or I will headslap you so hard, your grandchildren will feel it!!" I yell.

"Yessir!" I allow myself a small smile. "Can I please talk to Tony?"

"Sure." I pass the phone to Tony.

"Ziva?" he asks.

***Tony's POV***

"Tony? Is that you?"

"Yes, its me."

"Tony, I am sorry. I should have trusted you. I-"

"Ziva, it's my fault. I should have shot him in the leg instead. I-" Now it was her turn to cut me off.

"Tony, I trust you, and I love you," she wispered softly.

"I love you too. We will rescue you as soon as we can. McGeek already has the coordinates."

"Oh, shit, they're coming. I love you!!"

" I love you too!!!"

Silence.

***Ziva's POV***

I quickly shut the phone and stuff it under some spare rope. Now they will never know what happened. I hope.

Two pairs of hands drag me out of my hiding spot. I try to fight, but they whack me in the back of my knees, so that I can't get away, and a good, solid thwack in the head with the butt of a gun for good measure. I am still conscious. When I hear of my fate, though, I nearly black out.

"This traitor has tried to escape her quarters. I say we should give her 50 whippings,"said some officer. He yanks back my hair and forces my face up. Ouch.

"Nah, lets give her 30. We can't kill her." Oh, wow. They still whip people. What a suprise. What he says next though, shocks me.

"Anyway, her father said to torture her, not kill her." Ok now I am pissed. It will hurts like hell, but I refuse to even wimper.

I

-after the whipping-

They drag me back to my 'quarters'. At least they had the decency to leave my shirt on, the bastards. They throw me back into my room. I am no longer bound, but that hardly makes a difference. I black out immediately.

***Gibbs' POV***

"McGee, do you have those coordinates yet?!"

"Just about, Boss."

"Have them when I come back. I need to talk with Vance," I say, not bothering with formalities.

I burst into his office, not bothering to knock, and explain what has happened. He refuses to help, just as I thought.

"You don't give a damn about Ziva, do you?!" I yell.

"No, not really," right again. "Gibbs, I am ordering you to forget about Ziva. She is Mossad's problem now."

"Fine," I retort. "I quit."

"Leave your badge and gun on my desk."

I throw it onto his desk, smirking when it knocks off most of his stuff and smashes the liquor on the floor. I see him throw me an angry glance. I walk out of his office.

When I get down, what's left of my team stares at me as I pack my stuff into a box. Without another word, they walk up to the office. And return, badgeless and gunless. They also start packing. After we are done, we say bye to Ducky and Abby, promising to stay safe and to rescue Ziva.

"Let's go rescue Ziva." I say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think? Please review. Don't be too hard on me. Nah, just kidding. Criticism is welcome. I also welcome any ideas. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, guys, this is the second chapter of my first fanfic. Once again, please read and review. I am listening to the theme song while I write this. Thanks for reading!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Gibbs' POV***

After we leave, we stop at McGee's house to pick up some clothes and gadgets, at my house, to pick up some clothes and equipment, and at Dinozzo's house to pick up his shit. Our last stop is at the gun shop to get some ammunition. I then call up an old friend, Mike Frank, who, coincidentally, is the commander of a Navy ship. I know that he will help me no matter what.

"You want me to WHAT?!?!?!"

I calmly repeat the information again.

"Ok, so lemme get this straight. You want me and _my_ officers to rescue _your _liason mossad/special agent from a ninja ship."

"Damn right!" I respond cheerfully.

"I'm in!" he said enthusiastically.

Within the next day, me, Frank, and my team are on the ship and on our way to rescue Ziva.

As we start to approach the mossad ship, I call everyone to attention.

"Ok, everyone, we now get to ge pirates."

They're paying attention all right.

"Ok. Snipers, shoot everyone on the deck that you can see. The mossad are now officially our enemy. Then, me, my team, and a few others will board the ship and rescue the booty, which happens to be my officer. Any questions? No? Then FULL STEAM AHEAD!!!"

***Ziva's POV***

I slowly begin to regain my consciousness. I am dizzy and disoriented. Then I remember, _oh wait, I was whipped and then I passed out._

I try to get up, but the dizziness takes over and I fall back down. My head starts to clear. I try again, very slowly, leaning against the chair for support. I acutally get a window!! From the positin of the sun, it is 1200. What a nice view. All I see is ocean blue, sky blue, and a dot. Wait, a dot. It is getting bigger really fast. It is a ship, but not a mossad ship. All of our ships look exactly the same. IT IS FRANK'S SHIP!!!! They are coming to rescue me!! I did not know how much longer I could last.

Suddenly, my door opens. My tourturer comes in. Yipee.

I must keep their attention away from the window at all costs.

They beat me, and once again, I refuse to give any information. If this does not kill me, then Gibbs will.

They get impatient, and the wack me in the back of the head, and once more, I sink into unconsciousness.

***Gibbs' POV***

As I sit in the captains quarters with Frank, my team, and a few others, I study the map that McGee hacked from the Mossad system. They may have ninjas, But their computer skills suck.

As I watch Dinozzo out of the corner of my eye, I see that he is anxious to rescue Ziva. Don't get me wrong, I am too, but I sure can hide it better then he can.

"Dinozzo!"

"Yeah, Boss?" he asks weakly.

"I know you want to go and rescue Ziva, but would you please pull your self together!?"

"I'll try."

Good."

As we start to close in on the ship, we gear up with lots of guns, bullet proof vests, and gas masks just in case. The plan:

the snipers kill everyone on the deck.  
2. Jump on the boat.  
3. Go to the interrogation room.  
4. Rescue Ziva.  
5. Arm the bomb.  
the hell out of there.

Suddenly, I hear sniper shots.

"Dammit!! Why are they FIREING?!" I yelled.

Finally, the shots stop fireing and me and the team make our way outside. We find out that we actually ARE right next to the ship. We grab our gear. We didn't take it into consideration that you can put two ships that close together, so we boarded the old fashion way - using a plank!!!

We quickly board the ship and start making our way down to the interrogation room, which is where Ziva is being held. We finally get there, shooting agents along the way, not killing them, just incapacitating them. It is horrible taking another man's life. I've done enough of that in my lifetime.

We finally come to Ziva's room and kick the door down. There she is, lying unconcious. My heart stops. We kill the two officers surrounding her. We run to her. She is breathing, but her breaths quick and shallow. She has numerous cuts and bruises. She has been whipped, I notice. So does Tony. He picks her up, cradling her against his chest. He truly does love her, I realize.

I quickly put the bomb on the floor and set it for 3 minutes. We then get the hell out of there. We make our way to the deck. I help Dinozzo get her accross the plank. She is immediately taken into surgery.

Dinozzo, McGee, and I wait outside the door the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, guys. Sorry it took so long to get the 3****rd**** chapter out. I have been busy all weekend, scuba diving with NO access to a computer. Then, my mom said I was getting "addicted" to it. Well anyway, I've enough blabbering. Here it is!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Gibbs' POV***

At 0800 hours, the doctor finally comes out.

"She has as bad concussion, 30 whip lashes, a bullet wound in her leg, multiple bruises and cuts, two broken ribs, and a broken arm. It looks worse than it really is. She will be fine. You can go see her, one at a time, but don't say anything that will upset her, she needs to rest."

I go in first. No one argues, but Dinozzo looks like he wants to strangle me. He'd better not…

As I enter the room, I see Ziva. Doc was right. She looks pretty bad… more like really bad… At least she is sleeping. Her breathing is a lot easier. I draw up a chair, right next to her bed and whisper to her.

"Hey."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks around, dazed and confused. Then, her eyes focused on me. Gibbs? What happened? Where am I? How did I-"

"Ziva, you're fine. We rescued you from the mossad ship you were being held captive on. You are fine. We are on a Navy ship. Dinozzo and McGee are also here."I quickly responded.

She immediately relaxed.

"You're pretty banged up, but you're on the mend."

"Yeah, I have noticed." She grimaced. "Gibbs, thank you for saving me. I did not know how much longer I could have lasted. I didn't tell them anything," she whispered.

I very, very gently head slap her. Even then, she winces.

"I could not betray my ex-team, I-"

"Don't say that! We are still your team! You are still on our team! Don't ever say that!" I yelled.

"You are right. Gibbs, I want you to know, it was my father who did this to me. He wanted information on NCIS. Just so you know, you were always a father to me. You still are."

"I know Ziva, I know," I kiss her softly on her forehead. "Take care, Ziver," she smiles at me. "Tony? It's your turn."

***Tony's POV***

I see her. She looks pretty bad, but her eyes are happy."Hi," I say.

"Hi," she says sleepily.

Silence.

After a while, I talk my voice cracking with emotion. "Ziva, I… I thought I had lost you," I whisper. I'm almost in tears.

"But you didn't lose me. I'm still here." She takes my hand and puts it on her cheek.

"What you said on the phone, was it true?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, Tony, I meant every word. I am sorry that I did not trust you, and yes, I love you."

"It's ok, Zi. I love you too." I kiss her gently on the lips. She smiles, even though I see that it hurts her.

"McGee! It's your turn!!"

***Ziva's POV***

I was sad to see him go, but I knew that he would be right outside the door. He was not gone forever, yes?

"Hi, McGee."

"Are you ok, Ziva?"

"I have been better." We talk small for a while. Or is it tall talk? I hate American idioms.

"How did you find me so quickly when I was on the boat?"

"Um… I…" he blushes. "I kind of hacked into the Mossad system."

"Good job!" he blushes and gets even redder. It is so funny.

"Well, I'm glad you are ok," he says.

"Bye." As he exits, I roll over painfully and fall asleep.

***Eli's POV***

She did not give me the information that I needed! She is no longer a good agent. I am amazed that she did not crack, but I trained her well. However, she did not obey me, and bad agents need to be terminated, so I snuck on this boat. You ask, "How could I torture my own daughter?" Easily! I did not do it directly anyway. I had another agent do it.

Now I must wait patiently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys. My mom isn't home yet, so she can't tell me to get off. Don't you dare tell her either!! JK!!! Well, here it is. Ch4. Please continue to R&R. Any ideas would be welcome to. Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***Gibbs' POV***

All three of us go back to our bunks to rest and wait for Ziva to wake up again. Dinozzo seems happy, which is a big change for once. "What's up with you, Dinozzo?" I demand to know.

"Well, you know. We found Ziva, alive and now she's healing. I'm just a happy guy."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Don't expect me to believe that that is the only thing you are happy about."

He blushes slightly. "Well, um, I kinda love her."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"I mean I love her with all my heart."

"Good for you."

Silence.

After a while, I say, "Tony, I'm happy for both of you, but if you break her heart, I swear, I will kill you." I meant it too.

Dinozzo gulped. I think he realized that I was serious.

"She is like a daughter to me. She is my daughter, not that bastard's."

"I know." I raise my eyebrows. He quickly corrects himself.

"I mean…" he falters. "I have always known that she was more than a co-worker to you," he says quietly. It is not a question. I do not tell him otherwise.

I suddenly get a feeling in my "gut" that something is not right with Ziva.

"Let's go check her." I pause. "Where is McGee?"

"He went to the mess hall."

We make our way to where Ziva's room is located.

***Ziva's POV***

I wake up, feeling very uneasy, like someone is watching me. I slowly turn around, as to not cause myself any pain, and look around.

I see my father.

Standing there.

With a gun.

Pointed at me.

"Aba,-"

"Good bye, Officer David."

_Bang!_

I feel a sudden, sharp pain in my side.

I look at my father, but he is not standing. He is on the ground, gushing out blood. I put a hand to my injury. Then, I look at the door to see who fired.

I see Tony, Gibbs, and McGee with their guns out. Gibbs' gun is smoking. For good measuring, Tony walks over to Eli David and puts a bullet through his head.

"Jeez, Tony, no need to exaggerate," said Gibbs.

Tony just stands there, staring at my side. I look down and see that the blood is soaking through my shirt. I feel faint and dizzy. Suddenly, I black out.

***Tony's POV***

I see her side. Suddenly, she blacks out, and the machines that she is hooked up to start to go crazy. Suddenly, the doctor and nurses start rushing into the room. I try to make my way to her bed, but the doctor wouldn't let me. I didn't comprehend what the word "no" meant in that moment.

Suddenly, Gibbs grabs my arms behind my back.

"Dinozzo! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

"I want to be near Ziva! I need her!"

"No! Get a grip!"

"Let me go!!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

But I would not listen. I just wanted Ziva.

"Tony, I'm sorry."

Huh?

_Whack!_

My vision starts to fade, and I sink into unconsciousness.

***Gibbs' POV***

I whacked him in the back of the head with my gun butt. I didn't want to, but he wouldn't calm down!!! He can be frustrating sometimes. I picked him up, and with the help of another Navy officer, I haul him back into our quarters and place him on his bunk. Thank God it's on the bottom. My back probably couldn't take that. I hate getting old. I lay on my bunk, thinking about Ziva.

_It's my fault. I should have never let her stay in Israel. _

_No! _I head slap myself. _This is not the time to start blaming myself. Ziva needs all of the help she can get. _

_I must be strong._

I feel Tony start to stir. I must not have hit him too hard.

"Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Ziva?"

I sigh. "I don't know, Tony."

"I hope she's ok."

"I know."

Suddenly, the doctor bursts in.

"I have news."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun!!!! What will happen?!?! Wait and read on to find out. Please review. Criticism is accepted, and so are ideas. Thanks.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. I know you are expecting another chapter, but I haven't been able to write any. Now that school's out and exams are over, I will probably have time tomorrow. My parents will both be at work, and I'm planning to go to bed at 12am and wake up at 12pm. Sorry to be blabbering on, but I have a writer's block, so I haven't gotten any inspiration yet. Don't worry though; I won't give up on this story. Just give me a night to sleep it off in my awesome new blankets. Sorry, completely random. **

**So don't worry, the story **_**will **_**come out.**

**Melina**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys. If you are reading this, it means that my connection is working again. For some reason, on 06-04-09, at 9:10am eastern time, my computer connection to the internet stopped working for no flipping reason. I do not know when it will start working again, so if it takes a couple of days, don't get angry. Anyway, here it is, and if it's suckish, it's because I have a writer's block. R&R please. Here it is.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Gibbs' POV***

Suddenly, the doctor bursts into the room.

"I have news."

"What is it!?" Dinozzo almost yells.

"Dinozzo…" I say, warning him with my voice not to attack the doctor.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we took her into surgery, again, and successfully removed the bullet. However, she is now in a coma, but there is still brain activity, which is a good sign."

"Can we go see her?" I say sharply.

"Um, ah, I-" the doctor splutters.

"I said, can we go see her?!" I say a little more forcefully.

"Yes, yes, of course." He looks scared out of his wits. I don't blame him.

We quickly run to Ziva's room.

When we get there we see her. She looks peaceful, but you can tell that she is not in a normal sleep. Her breathing is really, really deep and she looks as if she has been knocked out. I go to her side, gently head slap her, and whisper, "Wake up soon." Nothing happens. Oh well.

Tony rushes in and pulls up a chair. He just sits there staring at her face.

"Could you leave us alone for a little bit?" he asks, his voice breaking.

"Hang in there, Tony." I put a hand on his shoulder before I walk out of the room.

***Tony's POV***

I watch Ziva. She appears to be sleeping, but I know better.

I can see her eyelids moving. I wonder what's going on in her head right now? I gently hold her hand.

I miss her. "Please, Ziva, wake up," I whisper. "Please, wake up."

***Ziva's POV***

My mind is going crazy. Am I awake? I cannot even tell the difference. My name is… what is my name? Ziva! That is my name! What is my last name? Wait, who are my parents? Who do I belong to?

I remember! NCIS! They are my family. My name is… Ziva Sheppard! Yes! And Jennifer Sheppard is my mom, and she is married with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

I giggle. What a funny name.

They adopted me when I was little. Yes, that sounds right!

And who else do I remember?

Anthony Dinozzo! I love him with all of my heart. And McGee! And Abby! And Ducky!!

I remember now!

Suddenly, I hear footsteps. Someone rushes in (Tony, I think?) and sits down next to me. He whispers, "Please, Ziva, wake up. Please wake up."

"Tony, I'm here," I _want_ to say, but I can't. I seem to be sleeping. Oh my God!!! I'm in a coma!! I can't wake up! What do I do?!

_Pull yourself up!_ Or is it "pull yourself together"? Whatever. I want to answer him! He needs me! I must answer him! I MUST! I WILL!!!! I AM ZIVA SHEPPARD, AND I WILL ANSWER HIM!!!!!!

***Tony's POV***

Suddenly, she bolts upright and yells, "TONY!"

"Ziva?" I say in wonder.

"Tony." She lays back down, staring at me. "I was in a coma, yes?"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know! Wait! Where is Dad?!"

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"My father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Um… uh… one second." I bolt out of the room.

I look around and see Gibbs, asleep in a chair, with a coffee in his hand.

"Gibbs! Wake up!"

"Huh?" he says stupidly. That's a first. He gathers his thoughts for a second. Suddenly, he asks, "Is Ziva awake?"

"Kind of…" I say sheepishly.

"What do you mean 'kind of', Dinozzo?"

"Um…" Silence. Gibbs looks at me, waiting for an answer. "Go see for yourself," I finally say.

***Gibbs' POV***

I get up and walk into her room. "Ziva?"

"Dad!"

Oh my God. I look around stupidly, looking for her dad. Oh, wait. I just killed him. Then I realize, _she is talking about me._ I guess I should play along, just for now. She jolts me out of my thoughts.

"Dad, are you ok?" she asks, suddenly concerned.

"Um... yeah. I'm fine, Ziva." I sit in the chair that Dinozzo sat in minutes before. "Are you ok?"

"I think so. I am a little bit sore, and my side hurts a lot." She frowns, looks down at her side and looks surprised at the bandage. "What happened?"

Thankfully the doctor came in, so I didn't have to answer. He looks grumpy. I wonder why. "I need to check her vitals to make sure that she is stable. Please leave, Agent Gibbs."

I quickly kiss Ziva on the forehead. "I'll be right outside, Ziver."

I take a seat where I had fallen asleep before. Dinozzo has pulled up a seat right next to me.

"This is a disaster," I tell Tony. "She thinks that I am her father."

"I know."

We sit in silence. Five minutes later, the doctor returns.

"Well, she won't be slipping off into a coma again. She may be a little confused for a while, but-"

"Have you heard what she called me?"

"Um, no."

"She called me 'dad.'"

"This is worse than I thought. Let's go in and talk to her."

***Ziva's POV***

I see my Dad, Tony, McGee, and the doctor enter the room. They all look like someone found out that they had lost their memory (**sorry, couldn't help it**). "What is wrong?"

"Ziva, we want to ask you some questions," Tony says.

"Ok."

"What year is it?" the doctor asks.

"2009," I answer immediately.

"Good. Do you remember what happened?"

"I think so. I went back to Mossad, where I got on a ship to go on a mission, where I was caught and tortured. Then I was rescued and brought back here, where I slipped into a coma."

"Good," he said, but his eyes told me differently. "Now, please tell me, who your parents are."

Everyone was holding their breaths for some reason. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Sheppard are my parents."

Then Dad said, "Could everyone please leave for a second? I want to talk to Ziva alone."

When everyone was gone, he said, "Ziva, I am not your real father, and Jenny is dead."

I inhale sharply. Suddenly, it all comes back to me. Jenny's funeral, quitting NCIS, going back to my father in Israel (well, my biological father anyway), going on a mission, getting tortured, waking up here, my father shooting me, Gibbs and Tony shooting my father, and then the coma.

"I remember," I whisper, tears in my eyes. Gibbs then hugs me softly and I hug him back.

We hear voices outside, and a different but familiar voice, then a big ruckus, but we do not come apart. We stay there for a moment. Then we come apart.

"Are you sure that I am dead, Jethro?" says the same familiar voice.

"Jenny?" I whisper in wonder and awe.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, ok, I know. Don't kill me. I actually don't think that it is half bad (I am talking about the story). As I write this I am still having problems with the internet, and so is my dad's computer, so I may not be able to post it today. Yeah, I know cliff hanger. I was actually writing another story on paper, one that continued after "Semper Fi", so I am kind of going to join both of those together. Sorry for the long author's note, and please review!!! Thanks!!!! Oh Wait!! MY internet is now working!! Yay!! Posting now!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again, hello guys. Before a blabber on about unimportant matters, I would like to say thank you for all of the reviews that you guys have given me. Also, I have noticed that almost every story has a disclaimer, so I have decided to put that up there. Here it goes:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters, but the storyline is mine. Kind of…**

**That was hard. Well, here it is! Ch.6. Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Recap:

"Are you sure that I am dead, Jethro?" says the same familiar voice.

"Jenny?" I whisper in wonder and awe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Gibbs' POV***

"Yeah, that's me," Jenny said smugly.

"Jenny!" I yelled like a fool. I ran toward her and pulled her into a strong embrace. She returned it with a strength that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where have you been? We thought you were dead!" I yelled like a maniac.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not answering my question. "I've missed you Jethro."

"I've missed you too," I said, trying to hold back tears. We hugged even tighter. Then, Jenny discreetly whispered into my ear, "Meet me at my place tonight, if we're back by then."

"You don't have a place anymore," I whispered back. "Come to my place, unless you want a hotel-"

"Ok, Jethro! I get it! I'll come home with you."

I smirk.

While this exchange was happening, Ziva calls from inside of the room. Everyone else stands motionless.

"Anyone bothering to tell me whaaaaaa-" Jenny stood in the doorframe.

"Ziva, it's 'will anyone bother', not 'anyone bothering,'" Jenny said, correcting Ziva's grammar use.

"Ziva closed her mouth, opened it, and closed it again, only managing to say, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

***Jenny's POV***

I was so happy to be back at home with my friends. No, not my friends. My family. I then realized that we were one, big, happy, dysfunctional family. Dysfunctional, but happy. I was happy.

Tony then comes up to me and says, "Jenny, I'm sorry-"

"No, Dinozzo, you do not apologize. It is a sign of weakness. I told you not to come. If you had come you would have been kidnapped, in filthy conditions, for almost a year!"

"Yes ma'am," he said meekly.

"Where the hell did Gibbs go?" I demanded to know. I just got back and he already disappeared?

"I think he went to his cabin to get something," said McGee.

"Take me."

"Yes ma'am."

McGee led the way to the cabin.

"I'm… a… going back to… ah… th-the mess h-hall," he stuttered.

"You do that. And McGee?" He turned around. "Good job."

He blushed. "Um… ah… thank you." He turned and half ran/walked away.

I opened the door and walked in. Right in front of me were two chairs, in between them a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Typical. I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Never leave unprepared, do you?"

"Nope." He smirked. "Take a seat."

I sat down.

As he poured the bourbon, he talked. "So… what happened?"

"Jethro, I know that you don't want to talk about that now."

"You're right, I don't. What I want to talk about is why you left."

"You thought I was dead! You didn't-"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about Paris. I missed you afterwards. Why?" he demanded.

*silence*

"Was there even a reason? Was there another man? Why did you cause me so much grief?!" Jethro yelled.

"Because," I yelled back, "I was pregnant, and I had lost the baby!"

***Tony's POV***

I couldn't stop myself. I gasped, really, really loud. Too loud, I guess, because Gibbs started yelling.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs got up to unlock the door and he yanked it open. "Get your ass in here!!"

"Oh, shit!!"

"You too David!!" he roared.

Ziva and Tony came in, guiltily.

"What the hell are you doing Tony?! And Ziva! You're not supposed to be out of the bed yet. What the hell were you both thinking?" demanded Gibbs.

"Well… I… um… I wanted to talk to Jenny! Yeah! That's it!!" he exclaimed.

"And you, Ziva?"

"I did not like to stay in the bed. I cannot stay still for long. I hate hospitals."

"Well, Dinozzo, Ziva can tell a lie a hell of a lot better than you can," I said.

Ziva smirks at Tony, and Tony glares at Ziva.

"So," said Jethro impatiently, "did ya hear what you wanted to hear?"

"Um… yeah. Bye Boss! Bye Jenny."

"See you, guys," I say with a little grin. "And Ziva? Make sure that you get back into the bed."

"I will try."

They scurry out of the room. Jethro locks the door, then continues to drink for a while.

"So?"

"So what?" he asks.

"So, what do you think?" I ask, impatiently.

*silence*

After a while, he speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me?

"I was scared."

"What did you think I would have done?"

"I don't know!"

"Jenny, I would have understood."

"Would you have?"

"Yes."

*silence*

"Jenny, I lo-"

"You don't even have to say it."

I silenced him with a kiss. The kiss leads to the bottom bunk, which leads to clothes being removed and thrown on the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Use your imagination for what happens next. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!!!! Oh, I just noticed. This chapter is really ch6, but it is going to be called ch7 because I messed up the numbers. Sorry.**

**Melina**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. More reviews would be helpful. I will make it so that anyone can review. Thanks. Just today, I was just watching some Jenny and Gibbs videos on YouTube, and it made me sad that they had her shot. I was very, very sad. So, that's why, in my story, SHE DOES NOT DIE!!!!! Oh. Speaking of my story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the characters, but I kinda own the storyline.**

**BTW, characters might me OOC. Sorry about that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***The next morning***

***Tony's POV***

While _some_ people got to spend their night on an actual bed doing, um…things, _I _got to spend _my _night crammed in a hospital bed with Ziva (not that I'm complaining)!! I suppose that they wanted to "catch up" with each other, if that's what you want to call it. Time to play a little prank…

muahahahahahaha…

***Jenny's POV***

I wake up to the sound of knocking. I slowly open my eyes and notice that my head is on Jethro's chest. I notice how cute he looks sleeping. I'm never going to tell him that.

The knocking gets louder.

"Dammit!" I whisper loudly. "Jethro! Wake up!" I start to get dressed.

"Muflauph…"

I throw a pillow at his head. "Get up! Someone's knocking on the door!"

"Huh?"

"Get your clothes on!! Someone is knocking!!!" I also throw his clothes at him.

He finally wakes up. "Hey, beautiful."

I roll my eyes, trying to cover a small smile. He finally starts moving. 30 seconds later, we are dressed. Jethro unlocks the door and opens it. "Can we help you?"

"Time for breakfast!" Dinozzo says innocently.

"How's Ziva?" I ask.

"Um… not where she's supposed to be?"

"Good morning!" says Ziva.

"Ziva…" Jethro started.

"You cannot expect me to stay in the bed for the whole day until we get back to Washington DC. I feel better, yes? "

"No, I guess not. However, if I see you attacking any of the crew, I will kick your ass back into the bed, understood?"

"I guess…" she sighed.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast," said Jethro.

We make our way down to the mess hall.

All is well.

***Gibbs' POV***

As we make our way down the hall, I see Ziva stand next to Tony, he smiles at her, and they hold hands. They are happy.

I then look at the read head right next to me and put my arm around her shoulders she grabs my waist with her arm. I look at her, and she smirks.

Suddenly, my phone rings.

I disentangle myself from Jen and take it out of my pocket.

"Dammit! I forgot to call her!"

Jenny is immediately alert. "Who is it?" she snaps.

I think that she is getting the wrong idea. I laugh.

"Relax! It's Abby. She's going to kill me."

"Hey, Abb-"

"Don't you dare 'hey Abbs' me! I have been worried sick about you guys!! How is Ziva!? Did you find her? Is she ok? Is Tony? Is Timmy? How is-"

"Abby, I have someone I want you to talk to. You know her." I pass the phone to Jenny.

***Jenny's POV***

"Hi Abby."

"Who is- Oh. My. God. Jenny?*thunk*"

"Abby?! Are you ok?! Are you there?! ABBY!!!" I yelled into the phone.

"What happened?" asks Jethro.

"I think… I think Abby fainted!" I quickly hang up the phone and call Ducky. "Dammit! He's not answering!"

"Call Palmer," suggests Jethro.

I quickly dial his cell number. "Palmer? Is that you?"

"Who is this? *gasp* Director?*thunk*"

"Jesus Christ! Palmer! Wake up!" My God!! What is up with everyone?

"Oh, dear. Mr. Palmer? Are you all right?" I hear Ducky's voice in the background. He picks up the phone. "Hello? Jethro? What happened?"

"Ok, Ducky. Listen closely. This is Jenny. Do not faint. Abby called Gibbs' phone, so he passed the phone to me, and Abby fainted, so I tried to reach you, but you didn't pick up, so I called Palmer, and he also fainted. Can you please help them? "

"My goodness, Jenny? Is that really you? What happened? Where have you been?"

"Ducky, I can't explain it now. Abby has fainted, and I need you to go take care of her, ok? Same thing for Palmer. I have to go. Bye!

"Bye. Nice talking to you again, Jennifer." He sounded somewhat bitter.

"What happened?" asked Jethro after I hung up the phone.

"Ducky seemed kind of angry."

"Probably because he wants an explanation, like me."

"After breakfast, deal?"

"Deal."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, guys. Somewhat of a cliffhanger, but don't worry, I'll update soon. Told you the characters would be a little OOC. Well, please review. I have noticed that I have been getting less and less. They really do help. Please. Thanks.**

**Melina**


	9. Author's Note 2

Hey, guys. I sorry to disappoint you, but I think that I am going to take a break from writing for a while. I have writers block once again, and I just don't feel like writing now. Sorry. Reviews encourage me, though. So does ideas and criticism. Thanks.

Melina


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't written anything for a while. Monday-Wednesday I was in Tampa, and before that I had a writer's block. I will try to get this up as soon as possible and sorry. Also, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that I have gotten. They have been inspiring. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***Gibbs' POV***

Suddenly, we hear a scream.

We both run to the mess hall, and when we see the scene in front of us, it's hard not to laugh.

"Don't you ever touch me like that again you sick bastard!" yelled Ziva to the marine officer she was sitting on, his arm behind his back, looking close to breaking point. "I have been through too much for some lowlife to make me his property!"

Some other marines try to get her off of him, but she screams at them, too. "Get away from me!"

They back away very, very quickly.

This is not funny anymore.

She leans in close to his ear and whispers something into it.

***Ziva's POV***

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will sneak into your cabin and I will slit your throat," I said.

I heard him gulp.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around and see Gibbs and Jenny staring, along with everyone else in the room.

Gibbs then walks up to me slowly and says in a very calm voice, "Ok, Ziva, let him go now, I think you scared him enough. Let him go."

I let go of his arm and stand up. He quickly scampers away, holding his arm and wincing.

I feel an arm across my shoulders and turn around. Jenny is standing next to me, leading me away from all of the stares.

"Come on, Ziva. Let's go to your room."

I let myself be led to my room. I am going into shut down. Mossad agents do not feel emotion. We are taught not to. Then what is this thing in my eye? Water? No, wait. They're tears. No! No! I do not cry! What is this? What is happening? Where has my training gone?

Jenny takes my hand and leads me into the room. She sits me down on the bed, and sits next to me. We sit there for a while, tears running down my face. Suddenly, I can't hold it in anymore.

I start to sob. Jenny hugs me. We stay there for a while. She was like the mother I never had. I cry about everything.

For my mother, because I don't remember her.

For my father, for the bastard he was.

For Tony, for his losses.

For Gibbs, for his losses.

For Jenny, for whatever she went through.

For the horrors I went through on the boat to Somalia.

Jenny whispers reassurances in my ear. I'm safe. I'm with my family.

I eventually calm down. We break apart. "I am sorry," I say to Jenny.

"Don't be. Everyone has to let go eventually, even Gibbs. Now, everyone also needs to talk about what happened. You can't keep it bottled up forever. What happened on the ship?"

"I was beaten… and… and I was raped," I whispered.

"Is that why you almost killed that guy?"

"He grabbed my ass. I did not survive through that to put up with that kind of thing."

"I know. Ziva, I need to tell you something. I don't know if Jethro told you, but before I "died". I found out that I had brain cancer. That part wasn't a lie. I still have it, and even though I have medication to slow the process, eventually I will die from it."

"Does Gibbs know yet?"

"No, but please don't tell him."

"You need too."

"I know, I will. But not now. Please, don't tell him."

"Do not worry, I will not," I reassured her. "Jenny, thank you for listening. You are right. I did need to talk."

"Any time, Ziva."

We hug again.

"See you later, Ziva."

"Bye."

I lay in the bed for a while, thinking about what she said. I feel sorry for her. She and Gibbs have just hooked up, but it will not last forever.

Nothing lasts forever.

I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Ziva," says Tony. He holds out food. "I brought some for you."

"Thank you."

He sits next to me as I eat quietly. If he notices that I have been crying, he doesn't say anything about it.

What a gentleman.

Haha.

I sit there and lean into him and inhale his smell. "Thank you for being there for me when I need you."

"That's what I'm here for."

***Tony's POV***

We sit like that for a while. She puts the food down and leans back so that we're laying horizontally on the bed. She stays curled up like that. Eventually, her breathing deepens, and she falls asleep. I inhale her scent. I am happy. I fall asleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry about making Jenny's brain cancer come back though, but good things don't last forever. Once again, sorry about not updating in a while. I will try to update sooner. I need at least 10 reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Melina**


	11. Author's Note 3

**Hey guys. I know that you are expecting another chapter, but I have actually written this to tell you bad news. I will not be updating for a month. I know that you are furious, angry, etc, and I'm sorry. You see, I'm going on a trip to Colombia, South America. My mother was born there, and we are going to visit family. Once again, I am so sorry. **

**Hope you have a good rest of summer vacation!**

**Melina**


	12. Final ChapterAuthor's note

Okay, people. This is probably the last time I will write anything pertaining to this story. After watching and finding out what really happened… well… let's just say that I can't seem to finish it. I'm very sorry, but this was my first story and I just can't seem to do anything about it. Again, I'm sorry. Tons of thanks and billions of virtual cookies to the people who reviewed, and thanks to those that read it. Sorry for the last time, and I hope you understand.

Melina


End file.
